CORE SUMMARY The animal core will support all five projects of the current application by producing mice ready for experiments. Following consultations with project leaders regarding needs and breeding strategies, experimental mice and controls of the desired genotypes, ages, sexes and genetic backgrounds will be produced in sufficient quantity and within the desired time frame. Simple, robust procedures will be implemented at every stage to avoid errors and ensure genotyping accuracy. Mice will be genotyped at weaning, before being used as breeders, and after sacrifice at the end of experiments. Genotyping results will be scrutinized for quality and checked for consistency to avoid errors. Investigators will be notified when mice matching the desired criteria are ready. Breeding will be adjusted to match usage, thereby maintaining efficiency and minimizing cost.